I Was Thrown to The Wolves and I Ended Up Leading the Pack
by Lady Gibberish 269
Summary: Im tired so fuck it I'll write a full summary later. This is Sloooooowburn. So romance wont happen but it'll start here. This is boyxboy or boy love, if this isn't your cup of tea then please exit. If it is, good! Plz stay, or don't I'm not forcing you.
1. Chapter 1

Do not worry whoever is reading this! I shall soon update and yoully see the the one and only Lesley

Thomas! So don't worry a story will be up here. Just not now ?


	2. Child of Athena

I got screwed over.

Completely and utterly screwed over.

That's the first thing that comes to mind as look around this empty space. You think being a 19 year old cop that just died being in a dark cramp space is weird? _So is hearing your new mom's thoughts._

Yeah you read right. New mom. Oh and you also read the hearing your mom's thoughts part too. I already knew this was some weird Buddha stuff about reincarnation and sthick, doesn't mean I like it of course but still. I was go with the flow unless you don't like where the flow's going kind of guy. So I'm dead and I'm going to live again, not that much of bad deal honestly. Now I bet you're asking a few questions.

How'd I get screwed over

How did I die

How do I have a new mom

How can I hear her thoughts

Am I single

For the last one, seeing as I'm dead and never had a relationship, yes I am. As for three and four I have no idea. And on and one and two, that can be answered with a flashback.

~(oo)~

 _I sighed. Another case, luckily it wasn't anything major, just a petty criminal robbing a convenient store. I looked at the clock and frowned. Past midnight, again. I groaned, "Mom's gonna be pissed." She'd always complain that I'd look older than her by the time I'm 25. She was only 48 but she acted like she had grandkids already. I sighed (again) as I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I could start on this case tomorrow, looking for a criminal at night, would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. I got up and stretched, It was time to go home._

 _I changed out of uniform and packed my stuff. "By Stacie", I said as I walked to the door. Stacie was like a secretary. She takes orders for coffee sometimes food. She wasn't uptight, she was pretty laid-back. So much so if she hadn't backhanded Officer Sanders for getting touchy on her first day we would've thought she was a hippie. She also handled front desk work which I usually see her when I come in or out of the station. "See you Les." She said not looking up from her computer. I huffed as I walked out. Rude._

 _I walked down the street looking at my shoes mostly. If I were being honest I would rather stay to work on the petty criminal case. It's not like I don't like spending time with my family, it's just I can't stand my little sister Janelle. Especially when she rants about Percy Jackson. Some kid in a fictional series about him stopping armageddon with a bunch douches in the sky ready to kill him if he's too much trouble. "What's so awesome about a guy that doesn't exist?" And I almost got killed by my sister. For a guy. That didn't exist._

 _You'd think I'd be worth more seeing as I do exist. *sigh*_

 _Anyway I learned the answer to my question after she made me the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I guess I could respect the guy, doesn't mean I have to like him._

 _I was going to keep sulking until I heard something. I looked up to see a Raven. "Hmm.. weird." You didn't really see Ravens in Georgia. It looked at me before it started to preen it's feathers. I wonder why. I mean they looked pretty clean, but then again I'm not the bird so who knows._

 _"CAW!" It cried before leaving. It left as soon as it came. I honestly wished I had known why it came, but I guess it thought I looked funny or something._

 _I was going to keep walking when i heard someone yell._

 _"Help!" It came from an dark alley. And I was_ _gonna go in there. Welp here goes nothing!_ _~(oo)~_

And that's how I died. I would tell you _exactly_ how I died, but that's still a fresh wound.

I'm still where ever I am. Waiting to get out of here cause the psychic connection I got with this lady is giving me headache. Who ever my new mom is she's a **_freaking_** **_genius_**. Her thoughts are like that answer to a question you know but cant remember. Or going to highschool and seeing how much stuff you have to remember on the first day.

Basically me being kind of stupid I don't know what she's talking about.

*sigh* I wonder how long I can be here before I'm smarter than Einstein.

*a few months later*

I was asleep before a bright light hit my face.

At first I thought it was Janelle being a brat and opening my blinds. Then I started to cry because 1) I remembered that I died, and 2) that light freaking hurt.

I was going to keep crying then someone held me. It would've been comforting if it wasn't a giant blob look ready eat me. Wait. . .

"AAAAAWAAAAAAAAAH" I WAS GONNA GET EATEN HOLY SHIT! I JUST GOT HERE AND IM DIE!!!??!!???

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWAAAAAWWAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Be quiet, Child, you are alright." The— I'm guessing— lady blob giant said.

I stopped crying and looked at her (even though I could barely see her) as if she just said the stupidest thing I ever heard. Which she did. I don't see her about to get eaten!

"OH MY GODS THENA LOOK AT HIS FACE!!" I heard someone cackle. Another girl I couldn't see.

"I think you offended him, Athena." A buff dude with a hammer(?) said.

"Maybe he's upset he isn't in my marvelous presence." Egotistical douche located. Said male came into view, making me cringe. Too bright.

"The only thing 'marvolous' about you dear brother is that you're dumber than you look. Which is great feat for any god or goddess." I think I like that girl.

"Why are you so mean to me Arty?!" The bright dude said crying dramatically.

Is it me or is this like a weird version of the Brady Bunch? Wait, Arty, Athena? Are their parents into Greek Mythology or something?

This is getting freaky, even the giant blob lady or Athena looks irritated.

"Maybe the little guy wants a toy?" Another dude, in an UPS uniform, I think. Which contrasting with the white rock of the walls? Marble? Where the hell am I? Is my new family rich?

Great, I hope I don't end up like Bruce Wayne or worse.

"I assure you all that my son is fine. Though he does seem curious." Athena said. Guess she caught me looking at her weird family.

"So what are you going to name him Thena?" The one who cackled earlier said.

"That is for his mortal parent to decide. Frederick Chase shall raise him until he's ready."

Dickbag. I blinked. That's what Janelle called a parent of one of the main characters. I can't believe I remembered that, but. . . What was their name?

They were in the books obviously. They were with Percy and that goat dude. Super smart. Hated spiders. Daughter of—

My eyes widened. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. Except I'm Annabeth but a boy apparently.

If my sister knew I was going to ruin her favorite series she'd kill me.

 **Aaaaand DONE!! 1228 WORDS BABY!! SHABOOM *explosions in the sky* IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH AND I FINALLY GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER! IM AN OFFICIAL AUTHOR! EVEN IF MY CHAPTERS SUCK!**

 **Ok but Ill probably update like once or twice a month cause school and im lazy. I might even update three times.**

 **Now a disclaimer.**

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON JUST MY OCS' AND MINOR PLOT CHANGES**

 **Also if anyone's actually reading this could be a beta reader? Idk how it works really but I'd appreciate it. Also there might be a lot wrong in this chapter if you see it please and do my best to fix it. I tried and sort of succeeded. Anyway Buh bye for now**


	3. The Seaweed Brain's here great

_The monsters were coming fast._

Thalia, Luke, Grover and I were almost there, near Camp Half-Blood, near the border. We were so close. But not close enough.

'She hit me' I thought, barely registering what happened. I was being carried, closer to the border, farther away from Thalia. Why couldn't she let me help her, did she wanna die, prove herself, or something more idiotic. Black spots danced around, I was losing consiousness, fast. But I could still remember the worst moments somehow. I looked at Thalia, barely able to see her. She turned to look at me as everything slowed down. She mouthed words I'd hate for the rest of my life.

"I'm sorry."

"ADRIAN!"

I bolted upwards. Where was I? I looked around quickly before sighing silently in relief. I was in Camp Half-Blood, in Cabin Six, in my bunk, momentarily safe. I dismissed my memory/nightmare and the fact I probably looked like I ran a marathon. I looked to Ashton who called me. He seemed panicked(at the disco hehe) and was fidgeting terribly. "Ashton what's wrong," I asked still slightly breathless.

Ashton was probably the weirdest Athena kid you could ever meet. A nine year old enigma. For one he acted more like a child of Hermes. With the he snuck around he could put my cap of invisibility to shame. We always joked how he was claimed by Athena on accident. Ashton also stuck out by looking more like his mortal parent, having brown hair and blue eye and one brown, not mixing in with the blonde or black hair with gray eyes. Now that you know about Ashton let's continue.

"You were saying stuff. You sounded led scared. Were you having a nightmare?" Before I could answer he rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his forehead. "Hello Ashton, of course you were having a nightmare. What I meant was are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" He looked at with mismatched puppy eyes concerned.

I couldn't help but smile. Hermes child or not, Ashton was probably the most caring demi-god I knew. "Yes I'm okay, and I actually want to talk about it." Ashton opened his mouth excitedly inhaling long to give a speech. "With someone that can actually understand my nightmare. Like Chiron." I laughed getting out of bed as Ashton huffed and pouted. "Get back to bed Dr. Phil."

I heard Ashton blow a raspberry as I left Cabin 6 and walked towards the Big House.

It's been 5 years since I eventually ran away from 'home' to come here, leaving my mortal life behind.

 _ **12 years**_

That's how long it's been since I figured out I was in Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I'm probably in the Lightning Theif, since Grover left at the start of the school year to find someone, a potential demi-god. That someone who could possibly be the main character. Someone I didn't want to meet, at least not yet. I didn't notice I was messing with my bracelet in my agitation until it almost slipped off my wrist.

You see I have this alliance bracelet. (No matter what anybody tells you it's NOT, repeat, NOT a friendship bracelet. If someone does tell you that please let me know so that I'll make them pay during Capture the Flag :)) It's kind of like the Camp's necklace except I add a bead for every ally (*coUgH* friend *coUgH*) I gain, and I add their initials with a symbol. So far I had Thalia, Luke, Grover, who almost cried when he found out, and believe it or not Clarisse. We had a love-hate relationship but she has my back and I have hers.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice the storm happening around the camp, and almost had a heart attack when lighting striked and a loud roar of thunder came out of nowhere. I, being a mature preteen will admit that I squeaked. However, I will state that it was a manly squeak, so manly that it alerted Chiron I was out there.

Chiron opened the door in his horse tail curlers and all with a confused look on his face. "Chiron we need to talk." I said brushing past him and going inside. Chiron huffed at my brashness, but said nothing and gestures for me to sit.

I sat, albeit uncomfortable with what I'm came here for. How could I tell Chiron I was having that nightmare/memory again? It's been getting more frequent and I think I know why.

"Adrian why have you come at this time of night?" Chiron spoke standing across from me. He knew something was wrong, but he looked concerned, no sympathy or pity. Which I appreciated but it didn't make this easier, I felt like a child telling their parents they had a nightmare and wanted to stay with them. Sure I saw Chiron as a father figure, but still it's embarrassing. I sighed, it's now or never and I'm not getting the second option.

"I had a nightmare. About Thalia."

Chiron frowned and shuffled his hooves. "What happened?"

I don't why but this question made me angry. It set off some pent up rage I didn't know I had. I looked up Chiron anger and disbelief on my face. "What happened? What happened?!" I stood up, glaring at Chiron's way to calm face. "What do think happened Chiron!? The memory that's been haunting me since it happened! The memory that's been torturing me for months more than usual! The memory that keeps reminding me how I failed to save one of the first people who actually cared about me! The memory that's telling me no what I do I can't fucking escape! That's what happened Chiron." I practically spat the last word out. I continued to glare up at Chiron, even as he walked towards me with a regretful look on his face.

His hands wiped away the tears I almost didn't notice fall down my face. "What are you trying to escape from, Adrian?" I grit my teeth and looked, angry I showed weakness even if it was in front of Chiron. I sat down my head towards my lap.

He waited until I finally said, "Everything. I want to escape everything." I closed my eyes and continued, knowing that Chiron's listening. "Sometimes I wish I were mortal, sometimes I wish I took Thalia's place." I heard something but I assumed it was Chiron and continued. "Not because I want to die, but because if I did-" I cut myself off laughing. Would you look at that? A child of Athena not knowing something. But why? Why did I want her place? "I don't know." I looked up at ceiling. Half hoping it'd give me a answer. "I don't know, maybe so I wouldn't have to worry."

"Worry about what? Being a Demi-god? Surviving? You're friends?" I said nothing and faced Chiron. He looked at me, staring into my soul almost. "Or something else entirely?"

I smirked, "If weren't half-god I'd think I'm pretty weird for worrying about my future. My fate. Hades, even my destiny if you can believe that." I looked Chiron straight in the eyes, wondering what he'd say and if it can help guilt go away.

"Only Apollo and the Oracle know the future, and they both speak in riddles that have no meaning until the time comes. All we can do is hope that we can get have the present."

I wanted to roll my eyes, not because of the lecture but because of how normal it was in this conversation. Chiron could be so weird sometimes. But his lectures always have a meaning even if it was told in a annoying way.

"As for the past, you shouldn't dwell on it Adrian. There are many things that we could change if we had the chance. However passing your grief onto someone else would be one of them, if you choose that Adrian."

I looked down in shame. How couldn't I think that my death would put Thalia in my place? And Luke was already messed up in canon, without my help he could—

 _ **Thud**_

Right outside the door. Chiron and I tensed then walked outside the big house to see Grover, who was completely passed out, being held by someone. They were sprawled out over the porch looking totally beaten and bruised.

I quickly kneeled beside them, not that it would do much good. The kid and Grover looked lucky to be alive. I leaned in closer the kid looked familiar, black hair, sea-green eyes (from what I could see) olive skin. Oh my Gods... It was...

"It's you." I whisper to myself. His eyes flickered to me. They were clouded with so many emotions I couldn't tell what he was feeling at all. "Chiron it's him!" I say louder just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

I was staring at the Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Savoir of Olympus, Seaweed Brain, Boyfriend to the (original) Annabeth Chase. For some reason the last one made me cringe. Probably cause of guilt. Okay it was guilt.

"Silence Adrian," Chiron said, looking concerned. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

I nodded as Percy's fluttered closed. But even with this happening I only had one thought going through my head.

'I can't believe I have to deal with this idiot.'

(A/N: was gonna leave it here but since i haven't updated like i promised and its pretty short imma span this another chapter)

I can't believe I have to do this. Day two and honestly I feel like throwing in the towel.

I huffed and picked up a spoonful of ambrosia pudding and fed Percy. 'What a messy eater. . . And drooler', I thought wrinkling my nose. Gross. I think this is the first time I wanted to give up so badly. I reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed a tissue. I cupped Percy's face with my right hand as I wiped the spittle from his face with the other.

I couldn't help but smirk. "You drool a lot for someone's who so important." Honestly how could a plain Joe like him actually be the savior of Olympus? Guess I'll have to see it to believe it. "W. . . What?" I looked up. Percy stared back at me confused, his eyes dreary from sleep. I couldn't help but think they were beautiful. I blinked.

"You're awake." I said stupidly. We stared at each other before I quickly got close to him, startling him backwards, though his reaction was sluggish. Though I guess fighting the Minotaur can do that to you. 'I tell Chiron later but for right now. . .'

"What do you know about the Summer Solstice? You do know about it right? You have to tell me, we don't much time!" I stared at him intensely. Things have been changing from what I remember if ever so slightly. Unfortunately I don't remember much(But if I was being honest I didn't try to before I got stuck here so it's my fault.)

Percy stared at me confused. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't. . ."

I heard knocks on the infirmary door. I cursed in Greek, ignoring Percy's confused dazed look. _'Right when I could've gotten answers.'_ I thought angrily.

I quickly shoved more pudding in his mouth. He fell back and passed out. I sighed as Argus entered for his shift. I got up and walked away, heading towards my cabin.

 _'I'll get answers Seaweed Brain. Just you wait.'_

 _ **JUST YOU, JUST YOU WAAAAIIIIT!!**_ _ **I couldn't help myself :D**_ _ **almost 2000 words, I'm awesome!**_ _ **(even if I haven't updated in almost a year ,))**_

 _ **I'm a lazy idiot I'm sorry**_ _**-n-**_

 _ **Anyway about the conversation, in case you're confused on why it happened, between Adrian and Chiron. Obviously before Percy got there in canon Annabeth and Chiron were talking about something. I assumed they were talking about her destiny and her going on a quest. And since Adrian doesn't want to accept that or his role in the series, he has nightmares on where Annabeth's story began, knowing he can't stop things like Thalia's death. So he's worried about filling Annabeth's role, knowing things could be different from canon, he's worried about dying again.**_

 _ **This is so you can understand his actions and attitude in future chapters.**_

 _ **Anyway that's it, see you in 2020!**_

 _ **JK JK (I hope)**_


End file.
